Je t'ai vengée
by Alienor la Fantasque
Summary: Je t'ai vengée. Après toutes ces années où je n'ai fait que penser à toi, je suis enfin parvenu à mes fins. A présent, je peux voir l'avenir sous un jour meilleur, même si je sais qu'il me reste des comptes à régler avec moi-même. Pardonne-moi, Anna.


Bijour à tous!

Bien contente de vous retrouver! J'ai pris le soin de concocter cet OS dès que possible, sans être totalement sûre de pouvoir le poster aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, il est là, et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire comme j'ai aimé l'écrire, tout en essayant d'être fidèle au narrateur.

Merci à celles qui m'ont incité, si je puis dire, à faire accoucher mon imagination dérangée, et je vous présente l'heureux (ou malheureux, ça dépend s'il est mal formé) nouveau-né.

**Disclaimer: **ToS et ses personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais même si je suis persuadée qu'ils auraient adoré (Génis: tu crois? Lloyd: Hein, quoi? Raine: tu veux goûter à ma cuisine?Sheena: Comment ça?Yuan: va te faire mettre.) Cette fois-ci, j'ai repris des passages du jeu vidéo, et comme ça fait quatre mille longues années que je n'y ai pas joué, je ne sais pas si tout suivra dans l'ordre chronologique. Et s'il y a des erreurs, dites-le moi (en sachant pertinemment que certains ne vont pas rester les bras croisés)!

Et comme me l'a fait remarquer Tettelle, un petit détail que je négligeai: cet OS peut être considéré comme une séquelle d'A012 (je dis bien _peut être_) mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire la fic puisqu'il n'y a là que des sous-entendus et encore ils se fondent dans le décor (quoique ils sont quand même visibles...) De toute évidence, j'ai été tellement heureuse de poster une vraie fic pour une fois que j'ai été emportée par mon élan. Brefouille! Fautes corrigées!

* * *

**Je t'ai vengée**

Toutes ces années que nous avons vécues ensemble, je m'en souviens.

Tous ces instants, que je mordais à pleines dents, comme si chaque seconde était une de plus de perdue dans la longue course de la vie et du hasard.

La vie et le hasard, deux mots qui ne sont pas compatibles, mais qui malgré tout s'unissent afin de rendre notre existence quasi-impossible, avec comme seule alternative de nous en remettre à l'avenir. Lorsqu'on faisait tout pour s'éloigner de l'un, on tombait dans les bras de l'autre qui nous renvoyait aussitôt à notre point de départ, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu dangereux dont nous étions les victimes inconscientes, et innocentes. Peut-être pas tant innocentes que ça…

Anna, tous ces moments, rien qu'avec toi, je m'en souviens. Comment pourrais-je les oublier ?

J'ai beau être redevenu l'être que tu n'aimais pas au tout début, une entité insensible et aux mains souillées par le sang de ses victimes, quelque chose en moi s'est brisée quand je t'ai rencontrée, quand je me suis rendu compte qu'à partir de maintenant, ma monotone existence allait prendre un tournant décisif. J'ai pensé que cette fois, j'y arriverais, tu étais là pour m'aider, me tendre la main lorsque je trébuchais sur ce chemin caillouteux comme un enfant nouveau-né. J'espérais échapper à Mithos, à la vie et au hasard, dans tes bras. Mais aucun de tous ceux que j'ai cités n'a voulu renoncer à moi. J'étais déchiré, et malgré nos moments heureux, mon passé ne m'oubliait pas, et s'accrochait à moi de toutes ses forces. A cause de cela, je t'ai mise en danger. Et l'inéluctable a fini par se produire, ce qui jusque-là ne se produisait que dans mes cauchemars les plus inavouables. Après cela, je me disais, au fond de moi: je n'aurais jamais dû la rencontrer.

Mais il restait une chose qui me rattachait encore à toi, et que j'ai perdue en même temps que toi. Lloyd. Tu te rappelles de lui, n'est-ce pas, Anna ? Ton « rayon de lumière », que tu l'appelais. Tu es tombée avec lui. Pendant des années je pensais qu'il te tenait compagnie, là où tu étais. Je me suis trompé. Même si je ne l'ai pas retrouvé, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était mort. Un beau jour, alors que j'avais pour mission d'accompagner l'Élue à son autel sacrificiel, je l'ai rencontré, un adolescent visiblement banal et qui se prenait pour plus qu'il n'était. En allant sur ta tombe, j'ai su la vérité. Et je n'en ai pas soufflé un mot à notre fils, pour le protéger. Que serais-je à présent si je perdais un autre de mes êtres chers alors que je viens à peine de le retrouver ? Mais le hasard, encore lui, a joué une de ses meilleures cartes. Il en a encore en réserve, mais celle-ci s'est avérée cruelle envers moi. Alors que j'avais tout fait contre, Lloyd s'est joint au groupe, et aujourd'hui je redoute le moment où il découvrira l'atroce vérité qui fait de moi un monstre. Un Ange, penses-tu ? Si tu savais comme ces derniers sont machiavéliques… Et je suis l'un d'entre eux. Avec le temps, j'ai su ce qu'était la honte. Et je ne veux pas qu'un poids de plus pèse sur mes épaules. Je suis devenu lâche, je sais, mais pour une raison que tu comprendras, j'en suis persuadé.

Nous avons continué notre périple, et à plusieurs reprises, j'ai mené un profond combat intérieur pour savoir si oui ou non il me fallait parler à Lloyd. Mais comme à chaque fois, je renonçai, je repoussai l'échéance. Cela me perdra un jour, j'en suis conscient, et je ne peux que me laisser aller à la dérive, impuissant.

A présent, je t'ai vengée. Nous avons dû entrer, par un malheureux concours de circonstances, dans la Ferme Humaine dans laquelle tu as été si longtemps prisonnière avant que je ne t'en sorte. J'ai redécouvert les lieux, avec un dégoût que je devais sans peine dissimuler. Chacun de ces couloirs, de ces murs, et de ces salles que tu as traversés tant de fois m'ont été affreusement familiers. J'ai su que tu voyais à travers moi, et nous partagions les mêmes sentiments. Lloyd aussi, je le sentais, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être horrifié, face à ce que tu as subi, sans pour autant le savoir tout de suite.

Je l'ai revu. Celui qui t'a fait tant de mal. Celui dont le nom sonne comme une souillure dans la bouche du plus pur des êtres vivants et pensants. Kvar. Je l'ai dit. Il faut que je te raconte comment, de cette façon, j'ai pu enlever de mes épaules un poids qui m'alourdissait depuis des années. Un poids terrible, comme si je supportais le monde.

Il était là, dans la pièce où nous venions d'entrer. Il est entré derrière un petit groupe de ses soldats, toutes armes dehors, prêtes à nous lacérer. Sa voix suave et amère a écorché mes oreilles, éveillant mon désir de vengeance. Il était à portée de main, et pourtant inaccessible. Il m'a nargué, et m'a attaqué indirectement en s'en prenant à Lloyd. Il lui avoué qui tu étais, pour lui et les autres Désians. Un cobaye… Celui qu'il a fallu éliminer, à l'époque… C'étaient ses mots, prononcés avec dédain, comme s'il ne mesurait pas toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites à _mon _Anna… Qui était sienne avant que je ne la rencontre… Rien que d'y penser, je m'en révulse encore.

Lloyd s'est emporté. Rien que de parler de sa mère sur un tel ton, il enrageait, et je souffrais pour lui. A cause de Kvar, l'enfant n'avait pas connu sa mère. Le Cardinal Désian devait lui-même payer ce crime de sa vie. Kvar a quitté les lieux quand il a vu que les choses dégénéraient, nous avons affronté ses soldats et nous avons couru le rattraper. A présent que notre désir de revanche était éveillé, nous devions l'assouvir.

Nous l'avons retrouvé plus loin, alors que nous venions d'assister à un spectacle que toi et moi ne connaissions que trop bien, mais que les autres découvraient. Des milliers d'individus innocents en route pour finir leur vie en tant qu'exsphères. Rien de pire qu'une telle punition pour eux qui n'ont rien fait. Tu as failli finir ainsi, il me semble. Le fait que même après ta mort le trafic des exsphères continue doit te remplir d'une rage sans nom, même si, d'après mes souvenirs, je t'ai toujours vue comme une personne douce et raisonnable même dans les pires situations.

Kvar nous a expliqué, non sans une expression d'extase sur le visage que je haïssais, le fonctionnement de toute cette mascarade. Lloyd, qui était venu régler des comptes, l'a traité d'assassin. Je ne pouvais qu'être de tout cœur avec lui. Kvar a alors dit, et cette fois-ci, le doute a envahi mon âme entière, que ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué sa mère, mais son propre père.

La douleur était d'autant plus intense que je savais que d'une certaine façon, il avait raison. Je n'avais néanmoins aucune envie de l'approuver. Plusieurs fois, j'ai été attaqué. Chaque coup me causait à chaque fois plus de souffrances. Cette fois-ci, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid, et je suis intervenu. Tels étaient mes mots : Je t'interdis… d'insulter les morts, Kvar !

Il a ri, cet imbécile. Il a ri de toutes les horreurs qu'il a commises. Il n'a jamais eu aucun respect pour les vivants comme pour les morts. La seule chose qui lui importe, c'est de satisfaire ses propres envies.

Il avait besoin de l'exsphère de Lloyd, que ce dernier garde toujours sur sa main gauche. Nous avons été cernés par les Désians, trop nombreux. Nous étions en trop faible effectif, nous n'avions donc aucune chance. Sheena a eu alors la brillante idée d'appeler un de ses Gardiens, qu'elle a utilisés pour nous combattre, lorsqu'elle n'était alors qu'un ennemi. C'était à cause d'elle que nous étions là, dans ce lieu de cauchemar. Mais en même temps, un but s'est imposé à moi. Je ne saurai plus vivre tant que Kvar et moi respirerons le même air dans le même monde !

Elle nous a emmenés à l'extérieur. Et nous avons passé la nuit, à nous morfondre sur le sort des exsphères. J'ai empêché Lloyd de commettre l'acte stupide de jeter la sienne au loin. Déjà, il s'agissait de l'âme de sa mère, qui lui transmettait son courage et sa force. Et sans elle, il ne servait à rien. Si mon propre fils osait renier sa génitrice, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. J'avais encore besoin de lui. Maintenant que je connaissais son existence que je croyais soufflée comme une bougie, il était la seule chose qui me raccrochait au désir de venger ma femme. Toi.

Le lendemain, sans autre forme de cérémonie, nous nous sommes faits passer pour des Désians et des prisonniers, afin de pénétrer dans la Ferme Humaine de Kvar dont la garde avait à coup sûr été renforcée depuis notre dernier passage. J'avais le cœur qui battait, Anna. Fort, si fort que je pensais qu'il allait déchirer ma poitrine. Cela n'est pas arrivé, mais j'en avais eu un bref instant la sensation.

Une chose était sûre, et elle me donnait la force de continuer dans la voie que je m'étais fixée : Kvar, ton heure a sonné. Prépare-toi pour ton voyage vers l'Enfer.

Nous nous sommes séparés en deux groupes dans la salle où nous avions été surpris la veille. Raine a fait les dernières manipulations informatiques, qui indiquaient le plan de la base et quels mécanismes désactiver afin d'avoir accès au quartier général du Cardinal Désian. Raine, Génis et Sheena sont partis d'un côté. La jeune Colette, Lloyd et moi sommes allés de l'autre. Nous avons ainsi parcouru la base jusqu'au téléporteur qui menait aux bureaux de Kvar. Lorsque les trois autres ont réussi de leur côté la mission qui leur avait été confiée, activer le téléporteur et sauver des prisonniers, nous nous sommes préparés au combat, sachant que rien n'était prédit à l'avance. Gagnerions-nous ? Ou bien mourrions-nous ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Il nous attendait. Il parlait avec Pronyma, qui a eu tôt fait de disparaître de notre vue. Et il a tourné ses yeux cauchemardesques vers nous. Ces yeux qui avaient souillé ton corps, mon amour, Anna.

Plus que jamais en cet instant je me suis dit que j'ai eu de la chance de t'aimer.

Le combat s'est engagé, et tout s'est passé très vite. Il fallait l'avouer, Kvar était un excellent combattant. Son passé, que je savais douloureux, était l'une des principales raisons de sa haine compréhensible envers les Humains. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'a obtenu le droit de leur rendre la réciproque de ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Il t'a fait du mal, Anna, et tu n'y étais pour rien. Sous prétexte que nous faisions partie de la race inférieure, il nous a pourchassés sans relâche, pour le simple plaisir de nous torturer jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Pour cela, sa place était en enfer.

Nous avons échangé les feintes, les coups d'épée. Chacun avait des gestes à faire, des mots à dire. L'issue du combat s'avérait précaire, mais enfin, nous y sommes parvenus. Kvar s'est écroulé à terre, nous avions eu raison de lui.

Il n'en avait pas terminé, toutefois. Avant d'être achevé par Lloyd et moi, il s'en est pris à lui, espérant l'emporter avec lui dans les tourments de la mort. C'est l'Élue qui a pris le coup. Cet imbécile, dans le seul désir de voir le résultat, a commis la grossière erreur de ne pas calculer son coup. Ainsi, Colette avait eu largement le temps de s'interposer.

Nous nous sommes alors mis à deux pour le transpercer de nos épées respectives. Lloyd et moi. Ensemble, nous vengions la femme que nous aimions. C'était comme si je faisais un rêve qui couronnait cette nuit comme la plus merveilleuse que je passais jusque-là.

Mais ce n'était pas un rêve, et nous n'étions pas en pleine nuit. C'était la réalité. Nous venions bel et bien de tuer Kvar. Ainsi, nos âmes, ainsi que la tienne, Anna, étaient en paix.

Raine a activé le processus d'autodestruction de la base. Nous devions partir au plus vite. En quittant les lieux, je n'ai pas jeté un seul regard sur ce bureau qui a été le théâtre de notre combat, et l'endroit où il t'a fait souffrir plus que de raisons.

Je t'ai vengée, ma douce.

Je t'ai vengée, maman, a dit Lloyd.

Nous avons fait une pause à Asgard, pour nous remettre des derniers évènements, et même si nous sommes passés à autre chose, autrement dit, la quête de l'Élue qui continuait, je n'ai pas su enlever ce doute qui persistait dans mon cœur.

J'étais le meurtrier d'Anna, après tout.

J'en ai parlé à Lloyd, de manière à ce qu'il ne sache que c'était moi que j'évoquais : « Mais c'est ton père qui a tué ta mère, comment peux-tu être sûr que Kvar était la cause de tout ceci ? »

Il m'a donné une réponse qui m'a fait chaud au cœur, même si je n'en laissai rien paraître : « C'est à cause de Kvar qu'il a dû le faire, donc il n'aura pas mis fin à ses jours de bon gré. »

Je lui ai accordé un de mes rares sourires, ce qui l'a laissé pantois. Et nous avons continué la route, vers le prochain sceau à briser.

Mais je n'étais pas tranquille pour autant, sachant que bientôt, j'allais trahir Lloyd, la seule personne en qui j'avais encore un brin d'affection. J'étais toujours coupable, quoi que je fasse. Ainsi, le prix de mes erreurs accumulées était considérable, et je sentais que je n'en verrais pas le bout.

Ainsi soit-il. La vie et le hasard forment un couple qui ne laisse de répit à rien ni personne.

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour votre affectueuse, chaleureuse, et flatteuse attention (barrez les adjectifs qui ne conviennent pas). Je vous suis très reconnaissante. Mais à présent, j'ai tout un tas de choses à faire, alors je vais lâcher ce pauvre ordinateur sachant qu'il m'a supporté durant une petit partie de la journée. Je sais, je suis une no-life. Ça vous pose un problème? (Yuan: oui, sachant que les araignées n'étant pas tes bestioles de prédilection, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te vois surfer sur la toile de l'une d'elles... Moi: Ah, ah, ah, tes jeux de mots feront toujours profiter tout le monde, schtroumph. Yuan: Répète ce que tu viens de dire, la blonde, pour voir, que j'aiguise ma double-épée...)

A plus, tout le monde!


End file.
